This invention relates generally to a cover for a card or sheet, more particularly to a cover of water repellent material for a golf scorecard capable of being attached to the steering wheel hub of a golf cart in the manner permitting free access to the scorecard while also protecting the card against rain and wind elements.
The cover according to the invention is generally of a double hinge construction. It facilitates attachment of the cover to its support while permitting opening and closing of the front cover over the card without interference.
The present invention is especially useful as a folded cover for a golf scorecard which is typically attached to a flat writing surface at the hub of the steering wheel of a motorized golf cart. The scorecard is normally attached in place using a standard spring clip mounted on the writing surface. The card bears typical score blocks and indicia listing the hole yards, par and handicap for both men and ladies. Typically such indicia is printed on one side for the front nine holes and is repeated on the reverse side for the back nine holes. A margin is normally maintained along the top or side of the card outside the score blocks to permit the card to be attached by the spring clip to its writing surface without interfering with the score blocks.
The card typically remains attached in place during the front nine holes and is then flipped over for entering the scores for the back nine holes, and remains clipped in place throughout the entire golf game. In the event of rain or drizzle or gusty winds, the scorecard becomes damp or wet presenting not only a nuisance but interfering with the player's ability to maintain an accurate record of his/her score. Also, if the card tears or is blown away by the wind the golf game can be seriously impeded.
Double hinge structures of the aforedescribed type have been devised although such structures are typically designed as a sheet holder or book binder requiring fastening means for securing the sheets in place within the holder or binder as required for such particular use. The fastening means typically engages a margin of the stacked sheets thereby precluding use of the holder or binder as a folded cover for a card or sheet as in the invention.